Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale
Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are one of the secondary couples in the Twilight Saga. They are vampire family members of the Olympic Coven. Before Twilight Rosalie Hale Before Twilight, Rosalie led a human life ruled by her beauty. In 1933, during the Great Depression, her father kept the family wealthy with his job as a banker. She was constantly praised and admired for her beauty, making her vain and self-centred. One day, after her mother forgot to send her father's lunch to work with him, Rosalie's mother dressed her up and sent her to deliver it, in the hopes that she would catch the eyes of Royce King II. It worked, and she met Royce, the son of the owner of the bank. They began a relationship based only on physical attraction, as Royce was too busy working. They were soon engaged. One day, after visiting her friend Vera and her son Henry, Rosalie noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce when Vera's husband, a carpenter, kissed her, and it was filled with nothing but love. Shaken by such thoughts, Rosalie stumbled across a drunken Royce and his friends who were just as drunk. While Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty, she was brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left for dead in the street. Carlisle later found her, attracted by the smell of the blood, and changed her into a vampire, in hopes that she could be a companion for Edward. However, Edward loved her only as a sister, which deeply hurt her vanity, since she had never been rejected, her sisterly feelings for him not withstanding. Though she was pleased with her newfound vampire beauty, she wanted revenge on Royce - she murdered him and his friends, wearing a stolen wedding dress. She avoided spilling their blood to avoid temptation. Two years after her transformation, in 1935, she was hunting in Tennessee when she found Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear. Since he reminded her so much of little Henry, she carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, where he was changed into a vampire. The pair fell in love soon after. Emmett and Rosalie have been married many times and at times live separately as a newlywed couple. When Jasper and Alice joined the family, Rosalie and Jasper began to pretend to be twins, due to their similar features. Emmett Cullen Not much is known about Emmett's human life, but it was once mentioned that he worked on a railroad with his older brothers in Tennesee. Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle at the request of Rosalie after she found him being mauled by a grizzly bear just outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Rosalie barely resisted but she did, carrying him over a hundred miles back, wanting to change him but knew she couldn't because of the blood lust. Emmett described the experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Rosalie confessed that Emmett reminded her so much of little Henry, and ever since that day, she has wanted a child even though it will never be possible. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained that he was a vampire to Emmett. Surprisingly, this did not upset him at all. He once said, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and he has tasted human blood on several occasions. He has even ran into two "singers", and never resisted. After transforming, he fell in love with Rosalie and has married her many times. They sometimes live separately from the family and are more "public" about their relationship. ''Twilight'' .]] In ''Twilight, the pair attend Forks High School along with Jasper Hale, Edward and Alice Cullen. Emmett isn't happy about Edward's new relationship with Bella Swan, but learns to accept it quickly, while Rosalie, on the other hand, completely despises her and refuses to accept the fact that Edward is in love with a human and because she thinks that Edward can never love anyone. When the time comes for Bella to meet the family, the couple is absent because Emmett is trying to comfort Rosalie. Rosalie doesn't like Bella because she envies the fact that Bella has chosen to become a vampire, when she could lead a perfectly normal human life, and have a family. She is also offended that Edward chose Bella over her, even though she never had any romantic feelings for him. During the baseball game when James, Victoria and Laurent show up and the latter two decide to hunt Bella for sport, the pair split up with Emmett going with Alice and Edward to protect Bella while Rosalie goes home with the rest of the family to meet Laurent. Emmett willingly helps Edward lead James away from Bella while Rosalie, when asked to help confuse the tracker by trading clothes with each other, is reluctant to help. She eventually does at Esme's request, and they lead Victoria away from Bella's father, Charlie. Emmett later helps tear apart James at the ballet studio in Phoenix and afterwards, attends the prom with Rosalie and their other siblings. ''New Moon'' .]] In ''New Moon, Rosalie and Emmett were originally on a vacation in Africa but came home for Bella's birthday party because, according to Edward, "Emmett wanted to be here". Emmett gives Bella a radio which he installs in her truck for her before she can open the present. (Rosalie gives her a necklace in the movie.). When Bella suffers a paper cut and Jasper tries to attack her, Emmett restrains him while Rosalie helps wrestle him out the door. They move to Ithaca with the rest of the family, and "honeymooned" in Europe for a few months before returning back to the Cullens, who were in Denali while Edward tracked Victoria in South America. When Rosalie learns of Alice's vision, she calls Edward and tells him what she knows, because she believed he had the right to know. This revelation leads Edward to almost kill himself. After Bella and Alice stopped him, they all move back to Forks. Bella later asks the family if they would like her to join the family. Rosalie thanks Bella for having the courage to save her brother from her mistake, but votes against the idea of letting her join them. She explains that she wanted Bella to have a chance for a normal life, and that she wishes there had been someone to vote no for her. Emmett, however, votes in her favor, but shows some interest in fighting the Volturi and agrees with Edward's plan of hiding Bella. ''Eclipse'' .|250px]] In ''Eclipse, Emmett almost got into trouble with the wolves while the family is chasing Victoria. Since they are along the line, the wolves are chasing her as well and when Emmett tries to attack her, she dodges, prompting him to fall on Paul. Paul believes that Emmett has crossed the line and when Rosalie angrily defends Emmett, a fight nearly escalates but Jasper and Carlisle manage to calm everyone down. Later, when the strange Seattle murders started to occur, Emmett wants to check the situation, but Rosalie disagrees. When Edward caught the scent of the unknown vampire in Bella's room (which is eventually revealed to be Riley), Emmett and Jasper take the task to track the scent. Rosalie and Bella share a moment during Alice's "slumber party" where Rosalie tells her past to Bella, in an attempt to make her realize the mistake she is going to make by becoming a vampire. She tells her how and why she saved Emmett and describes him as half of what she had always wanted for herself, because she had found true love in him, but can't conceive his children. During training with the wolves, Emmett is the first one Jasper challenges because his strength is most like that of a newborn. During the actual fight, both Rosalie and Emmett escape injury from the newborns and manage to take them all out without problem. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, both Rosalie and Emmett are present at Bella and Edward's wedding, and the night before, Emmett and Jasper take Edward out for a "vampire bachelor party". Bella calls Rosalie for help when she realizes she is pregnant. Rosalie acts as a body guard to Bella while she was pregnant as she looks forward greatly to caring for Bella's baby (Renesmee) and being her adoptive-aunt. Emmett frequently mocks Bella and Edward's sex life, to which Bella responds with an arm-wrestling match that Emmett loses, as Bella is a newborn and therefore stronger than him. This annoys Emmett greatly. When the Volturi plan to destroy Renesmee for supposedly being an immortal child after hearing it from Irina, a former friend of the Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie help gather witnesses from across the globe. Emmett also helps train Bella to fight after Edward refuses to, but he secretly uses them as an opportunity to get back at Bella for beating him in the arm-wrestling match and re-matches. When the Volturi trial looks set to turn into a fight, the couple share a passionate kiss of farewell but, luckily, Alice arrives with Nahuel and the family continues their life. They then share a kiss of victory. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, both Rosalie and Emmett disapprove of Edward's relationship with Bella even though Emmett eventually warms up to her. Jasper and Rosalie wanted to kill Bella after Tyler almost crashed his van into her and Edward was forced to reveal his secret to her as he saved her. Jasper and Rosalie's true feelings of hatred are revealed more in depth in Midnight Sun. But during a meeting with the whole family Carlisle persuades Rosalie that she did not need to kill Bella. Rosalie was only worried that they would have to move away again and for the safety of her family. See also *Rosalie Hale *Emmett Cullen *Olympic Coven *Gallery:Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale Category:Couples